As Time Goes By
by Mumble 101
Summary: A history of Ash and Misty's relationship.


As Time Goes By

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Pokemon or the song As Time Goes By. I don't even own the line "Here's looking at you kid"

_You must remember this  
>A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.<br>The fundamental things apply  
>As time goes by.<em>

**10 years ago:**

"Who are you and what is wrong with that poor Pikachu of yours?" Misty said as I stared into her ocean blue eyes. Her lips were the same shade as a rose petal and she shared the smell of honeydew. I like her already but know that she would never go for the loser Ash Ketchum. I wish I could replay this day over and over again just to meet her. She has just pulled me out of a river and looks like she hates me but I can tell that this is the woman who will one day be the mother of my children.

_And when two lovers woo  
>They still say, "I love you."<br>On that you can rely  
>No matter what the future brings<br>As time goes by_.

**5 years ago:**

Misty left me today as I left for Hoenn but before she departed we took a walk. We talked about all of the things we had been through and all of the Pokemon we had seen and met when suddenly her angelic lips pressed against mine in a swift motion that could only be counted in micro seconds. When our lips retreated after 2 minutes, she whispered the 3 words I had been waiting to hear all of my life. Misty had whispered in my ear "I love you". I then said "Right back at you" and we kissed for what seemed like hours. Misty then started crying and explained that it was because we would be separated for quite some time but I took two of my fingers and held up her chin and said to her "Here's looking at you kid" We then headed back to where Brock was with our hands intertwined and listened to Brock congratulate us for about an hour.

_Moonlight and love songs  
>Never out of date.<br>Hearts full of passion  
>Jealousy and hate.<br>Woman needs man  
>And man must have his mate<br>That no one can deny._

**4 years ago:**

Misty came to visit me in Hoenn today and thought that I had replaced her with a new girlfriend named May. I told her that I want her and would only want her until we died, I went on to explain that May was just a friend who was traveling with me. She then kissed me with those angelic lips that I had become addicted to over the years.

_It's still the same old story  
>A fight for love and glory<br>A case of do or die.  
>The world will always welcome lovers<br>As time goes by._

**6 months ago:**

I have a ring rattling in a pokeball. I have just won the Unova tournament and plan to do something I should have done a long time ago. Misty and I are battling when suddenly I throw the pokeball at her. It pops open and sitting inside is a 23 karat blue colored diamond ring with her birthstone surrounding the main stone. She accepts my proposal and we plan to get married in 6 months.

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
>As time goes by.<em>

**Present Day:**

With Pikachu as our ring bear, Professor Oak as the priest, and Meowth as our flower girl (long story) - Misty and I are ready to get married. The music starts playing and I turn to see Misty on the arm of my mother, Misty easily could make any of the Greek gods turn their attention away from Aphrodite and pay attention to her instead. The smile she had on her face was a bright as the sun and her eyes were so blue and bright that I could almost see Goldeen and other water Pokemon swimming inside of them.

"I do" I say even though I know that I do not and will never deserve this goddess.

My dream comes when she says "I do" and we start our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum.

**40 years later:**

**From the Kanto Sun Times:**

"_Famed Pokemon master and Pallet town gym leader Ash Ketchum and his wife Misty were found dead today in their Pallet town mansion. They are succeeded by their four children: Brock Langstrom Ketchum, Tracey Oak Ketchum, Gary Satoshi Ketchum, and Sarah Jessie Ketchum. The cause of death was determined to be simultaneous heart attacks but luckily it was in their sleep. It was said that they felt no pain and the two were wrapped in each other's arms when they were found. It is unknown who will take over the Pallet town gym now that the two most beloved gym leaders are dead. A small memorial is scheduled for tomorrow and the turnout for the funeral in 3 days is expected to be in the hundreds."_


End file.
